Hogwarts, umas histórias sexuais
by Dumbledore Jr
Summary: Imagina que Rowling no meio do caminho e decidiu que os livros seriam juvenis... Então.. Estas são as cenas deletadas... Cenas que mostram o que acontece no escuro, atrás das moitas e nas perversões da mente...Usando os famosos personangens de Rowling...
1. Perdendo a Inocência

**Hogwarts, umas histórias sexuais**

Este fan-fics foi contado em parceria de dois escritores: **Dumbledore Júnior** e **Bárbara Granger**. Cada um colocando suas opiniões, influências, gostos e idéias. Ambos são participantes ativos do Fórum Aurores.

_Sobre a história:_ cada capítulo conta uma pequena história que irá desenvolver-se da simplicidade da curiosidade juvenil no primeiro capítulo às perversões do sexo do último. Tudo baseado numa extensa pesquisa. Não existe nem um shipper específico, englobando o máximo possível grande parte do elenco de HP. Como já dito, para maior proveito, pedimos que leiam como se isso fosse realmente uma parte do livro, mas por razões óbvias não foi contada.

**Capítulo 01 – Perdendo a Inocência**

A vida de Harry Potter tinha mudado drasticamente de uma hora para outra. Descobrira que era bruxo, saiu da casa dos tios e no momento, estava se preparando para iniciar sua primeira partida de Quadribol, o esporte dos bruxos. Seus novos amigos estavam dando apoio, o cartaz lá em cima da arquibancada na mão de Hermione era uma prova disso. Porém isso não ajudava muito, seu estômago parecia ter sido infestado por borboletas.

O vestiário sempre foi um fato curioso no colégio, como aos uns trezentos anos era proibido garotas praticarem tal esporte em Hogwarts, os construtores nunca se preocuparam em criar alguma divisão. Por isso, era apenas um grande espaço com chuveiros, bancos e armários. Apenas nos últimos tempos é que instalaram boxes em volta de cada chuveiro, mas todos ainda se reuniam no mesmo lugar.

Harry não sabia disso até aquele exato momento. Tinha acabado de entrar, e ficou assustado inicialmente. Mas, ficou olhando disfarçadamente, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se vestir escondido o seu uniforme vermelho. Katie Bell, uma menina de treze anos e bonitos cabelos negros, estava sem a camisa, e podia ver que os seus seios estavam crescendo, e através do sutiã, que seus mamilos eram grandes e escuros. A havia uma outra menina, mas catorze anos, a loira Alicia Spinnet. Ela estava apenas de calcinha vermelha e sutiã dourado, uma estranha homenagem a Grifínória. Os seios dela ainda nem formavam uma saliência, mas era a mais bonita de todas na opinião de Harry. Foi quando o pênis de Harry começou a crescer, apenas para aumentar a vergonha da situação.

Olívio Wood foi até o meio do vestiário, pigarreou pedindo silêncio. Ele estava engraçadamente com um pequeno short bem apertado e segurando sua vassoura. Harry achou que não devia olhar, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. Reparou que o pênis do rapaz de 16 nos, dele era muito grande, bem maior que o seu, e o sobrenome Wood ganhava um novo conceito.

- Muito bem, rapazes.

Foi quando deu uma rápida olhada para trás, os dois gêmeos Weasley, estavam dentro do boxe do chuveiro, já prontos, mas com as calças arreadas. Os pênis deles estavam eretos, e um masturbava o outro. Os dois olhavam para Angelina Johnson que saia do chuveiro apenas com uma toalha na cabeça.

- E moça! – acrescentou Angelina.

Harry engoliu seco, era a primeira garota que via totalmente nua. Ela também tinha 14 anos, mas parecia muito mais mulher do que as outras duas. O corpo escultural da negra com os seios com um formato de gota. Os pelos pubianos formando um triangulo negro, e os lábios vaginais saltados para fora.

- E moças – concordou Olívio, e Harry também viu que o capitão estava de pau duro, o tamanho do Wood era enorme. – Está na hora.

Os gêmeos saíram do boxe, limpando a porra do outro em papel higiênico.

- O jogaço. – disse Fred.

Os colegas continuaram falando, mas Harry nem mais prestava atenção. Achou que Fred falou alguma coisa para ele, mas não entendeu. O nervosismo do jogo nem passava mais em sua mente, mas tentava entender como todos conseguiam ficar tão à vontade. Saíram do vestiário, mas suas pernas ainda estavam bambas por tudo que um garoto de onze anos pode ver.

Harry Potter estava olhando os colegas de quarto, e todos estava dormindo. Foi uma noite feliz por ter vencido a Sonserina, mas naquele momento pensava em outra coisa. Abaixara a calça e a cueca por baixo da coberta e alisava o pênis. Pensava na pele branca de Alicia, nos peitinhos de Katie e na bela bunda de Angelina. A volta do jogo foi melhor que o inicio, além de todos felizes, foram todos tomar banho e tirar o suor do corpo. Percebeu que nascia em Alicia uma rala penugem loira próximo de sua vagina. Não pode ver o que aconteceu, mas Wood e Angelina tomaram o banho junto. A garota controlava, mas de vez em quando soltava um pequeno gemido.

Quando se masturbava pensando na volta, lembrou da cena dos gêmeos fazendo a mesma coisa, mas, num no outro. E aquilo deixou Harry muito excitado. E começou a bater a punheta numa velocidade um pouco maior. Mas, quando em sua imaginação viu o pênis de Wood, não conseguiu resistir e gozou.

Ficou com uma vergonha de si mesmo, por ter ficado excitado vendo os rapazes. Mas, no momento, corria para o banheiro pois teve uma enorme vontade de mijar. Era sua primeira vez que mastubou e não sabia que aquela sensação era apenas uma ilusão.

**Notas dos Escritores:**

Como perceberam neste capítulo e notarão nos próximos, nada que escrevemos pode ser considerado falso ou impossível de ter acontecido. Afinal, tudo foi baseado em material fornecido nos próprios cinco livros.

Todos os diálogos deste capítulo são cópias exatas encontrada no 1o. Livro.

A decisão de vestiário misto está nos próprios livros, já que a Rowling assim mesmo os cita. Porém, eles aparecerem bastante à vontade foi uma escolha nossa.

Após uma busca massiva não é encontrada nenhuma informação sobre aparência das jogadoras. Nos filmes, Angelina e Alicia são negras e Katie possui um longo cabelo castanho. No entanto, resolvemos criar a aparência delas baseadas em outros fan-fics e fan-arts.

Este capítulo gira apenas em torno da primeira masturbação de Harry. Sua primeira experiência sexual, como também à de muitos daqui leitores. Portanto, não podia deixar de ser contato aqui nas Histórias Sexuais...

As dúvidas sexuais de Harry, mesmo sendo comum em qualquer adolescente, foram baseadas nas preferências slash da autora. Enquanto, o autor ainda pretende por suas preferências slash com lesbianismo em um capítulo próximo.


	2. Dúvidas

Capítulo 02 – Dúvidas 

Harry Potter estava tendo estranhos sonhos à pouco mais de uma semana, desde que transformou-se em Gregório Goyle através da poção Polissuco. Era como se sentimentos e lembranças do Sonserino tivesse ficado em sua mente. Os sonhos envolviam Draco Malfoy, era algo misturado entre tesão, amor e submissão. Era como pudesse entender como Goyle seguia tão fielmente Draco. Era algo além de respeitar um líder, era uma imensa atração.

Mesmo acordado depois de mais um sonho, ficou pensativo. Será que o sentimento por Draco era dele mesmo ou de Goyle? Afinal, de vez em quando se masturbava relembrando Wood nu, mas era algo físico, sem nenhum sentimento além. Mas após aquela noite na masmorra Sonserina, pensava no liso cabelo loiro-prateado do Sonserino que lhe dava um ar imponente e ao mesmo tempo decidido; em seus olhos azuis-acinzentados, no qual imensa profundidade podia-se mergulhar e afogar-se com tamanha beleza; até na forma que voava durante o jogo Quadribol, onde parecia deslizar, e acompanhar os mais distintos movimentos da natureza a sua volta. Queria aquele corpo maior que o seu, mas não menos delicado em poder do seu toque. Harry sabia que tinha algo errado em pensar tanto no seu inimigo declarado, ainda mais por ser um menino, por isso sua raiva aumentava pelo mesmo a cada minuto, achava que odiando o tiraria de seus pensamentos, mas não fazia idéia do quão estava errado nisso.

De manhã xingou Draco diante de Rony e Hermione sem nenhum motivo, apenas para enganar si mesmo, para fingir que realmente odiava o loirinho. Mas, naquela noite apois outro sonho, não agüentou. Por impulso pegou a capa de invisibilidade e saiu da Torre Norte. Andou pelo castelo sem se preocupar em fazer barulho, apenas foi, seguindo seu puro extinto e quando pensou no que estava fazendo, já estava dentro do salão comunal Sonserino após dizer a senha "Sangue Puro".

Observou diante da lareira, Adriano Pucey, o artilheiro do time da Sonserina, beijando uma garota que Harry não conhecia. O resto dos rapazes do time estavam num canto conversando e gargalhando alto. Mas, pouco importou, e saiu a procura do quarto de Draco, e na terceira tentativa o achou.

Era um quarto grande e luxuoso, mas era sem janelas, por isso extremamente abafado. Como eles conseguiam dormir ali? Não era por acaso, que Draco dormia sem coberta apenas com sua cueca estampada com o brasão do time dos Morcegos de Ballycastle. E como se não bastasse estar ali, Harry teve a ousadia de puxa-la para baixo. O pênis de Draco não era do tamanho do Olívio Wood, nem mesmo do Fred ou Jorge, mas tinha sua beleza. Não resistindo, passou a mão no dorso nu do menino, e gostou da textura. Assim como era mais liso ao que chegava a perfeição o cabelo loiro, que lhe caia no rosto como uma cascata de águas prateadas. O observou e não agüentando mais conter os seus instintos e temendo a conseqüência de tal ato, tocou o delicado membro diante de si, que era coberto por também pelos loiros.

A mão de Draco quase encontrou a de Harry, que a tirou a tempo. Pensou que ele havia acordado, mas estava num semi-estado de consciência. Draco começou a masturbar-se lentamente. Ele estava de olhos fechados, mas Harry o ouvia sussurar:

- Sua sangue-ruim vadia me chupe. – e entre uma ou frase não entendível podia-se escutar - Mione Peluda, vem cá, gatinha.

Harry não imaginava que ele vira o que aconteceu a Hermione após tomar a Polissuco com pelo de gato. E sentiu uma raiva que poderia ser chamada por um leve ciúme ao ouvir Draco dizer aquelas palavras, seguida por uma assustadora excitação, e ali mesmo, debaixo da capa também começou a se masturbar. Os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos, e Draco finalmente despertou por completo.

E ficou sentado na cama, paralisado ao ver a porta que acabara de bater.

**Notas dos Escritores:**

Será que o Polissuco deixa seqüelas? Se pensar que Bartô Jr. possuía algumas características de Alastor Moody...

E prestem atenção neste trecho tirado do livro, logo após se transformar nos sonserinos no banheiro feminino: "_Rony, que estivera observando Harry, disse: - Você não sabe como é esquisito ver o Goyle pensando. - Bateu então na porta de Hermione. - Vamos, precisamos ir..._".

Eles tomaram o Polissuco no dia de natal, 25 de dezembro. Então, podemos dizer que este capítulo acontece nos primeiros dias de janeiro.


	3. As Primeiras Geminialidades Weasley

Capítulo 03 – As Primeiras Geminialidades Weasley 

Fred e Jorge estão no auge da ebulição de seus hormônios. Tinham 15 anos e não continham seus impulsos. Há dois meses atrás iniciaram um namoro secreto, com as artilheiras do time da Grifinória, Alicia e Katie.

O Salão Comunal encontrava-se deserto, afinal, após uma amarga derrota para a Lufa-Lufa devido a tormenta de Harry, em relação aos Dementadores e seu desmaio, todos foram dormir frustrados, exceto quatro adolescentes, em ebulição que se encontravam aos beijos e amassos nas poltronas grifinórias.

Alicia e Fred estavam em uma poltrona mais ao fundo trocando carinhos. Katie e Jorge, estavam próximos a lareira, mesmo que com o calor que seus corpos transmitiam, e com as muitas carícias, ficar perto da lareira considerava-se uma terrível batalha.

Em intervalos dos beijos, ouvia-se Fred murmurar no ouvido de Alicia:

Então você acha o Diggory bonitinho?

E entre outros beijos , escutava-se a resposta:

- Não seja bobo, Fred, está com raiva dele por termos perdido o jogo?

Mas não se soube a resposta, pois neste momento Fred a beijava com mais intensidade. Os beijos foram se tornando algo monótono e mãos começaram a percorrer o corpo de Alicia e está correspondia com pequenos gemidos e beijos mais ardentes. Enquanto uma mão do garoto percorria a região da nuca que intercalava entre seu belo pescoço e sedosos cabelos, a outra se encarregava em excita-la mais descendo as costas em movimentos calmos e "torturantes". Descendo mais, iniciando toques e apertos em sua bunda no qual a excitava a cada momento mais, e esse efeito podia ser reparado nos pelos da nuca da loira que se eriçavam a cada toque.

Então não contentada em seu pequeno egoísmo e querendo fazer o ruivo desfrutar o mesmo prazer, deslizou sua mão pela coxa do garoto e sentindo sua excitação, percebeu que seguia o caminho certo. Era realmente inexperiente, embora fosse um ano mais velha que Fred, mas gostava tanto dele e queria que todos os momentos com o ruivo fossem especiais para ambos.

Do outro lado da sala, no tapete diante da lareira, aos beijos se encontravam Jorge e Katie que em intervalos davam pequenas risadas de excitação vendo o outro casal. Tinham escolhido aquele lugar, pois voltaram encharcados do jogo e após um banho resolveram aquecer um pouco.

Impressionados com o casal mais ao longe quando Alicia colocou a mão dentro do moletom de Fred se olharam e após um sorriso constrangido, que demonstrou o desejo de ambos de iniciar aquele amasso se aproximaram mais ainda. Jorge sentindo o volume dos seios que o prensavam, tocou-os e vendo a excitação da garota e a sua também percebeu que isso realmente era um bom começo. Não pensaram em conseqüências, como serem vistos, no momento em que Jorge tentou algo totalmente novo descendo umas das mãos até a virilha da garota, enquanto a outra continuava a massagear o seio da morena e sua algumas vezes para tocar o rosto da garota em prova de quanto aquilo estava sendo realmente importante para ele também. Como não houve objeção ao desce uma das mãos aprofundou a carícia, e colocou a mão por baixo do short de Katie, percebendo que a garota estava sem calcinha. Talvez a mesma previa que algo aconteceria naquela noite, mas isso não importava iria até onde a garota permitisse, e os dedos de Jorge se perderam entre os pequenos e finos pelos da garota.

Do outro lado do Salão um certo casal, iniciava rápidos e desajeitados movimentos, em função de despir um ao outro. Alicia retirara o suéter com um enorme J costurado do namorado. E observava o corpo magricela e extremamente branco, de Fred o que o deixou encabulado, mas a garota gostava de cada sarda dele, cada fio ruivo e demonstrou isso ao beija-lo em toda extensão de seu tronco. O ruivo observava que Alicia se encontrava maravilhosamente delicada com uma calça e uma camiseta de alcinha bastante fina. E mesmo antes do amasso começar, Fred já tinha reparado que ela usava uma calcinha de algodão branca. E tentou tira-la de qualquer jeito. Para quem tivesse observando pensaria que estavam brigavam para ver quem tirava toda a roupa do outro primeiro.

Entre Katie e Jorge era algo mais romântico, porém não menos ardente. Ela beijava o dorso nu do namorado lentamente. Enquanto, ele sentia cheiro dos cabelos negros da namorada, não sabia que flor era, mas era extremamente delicioso.

Os olhos cor-de-mel de Alicia encontraram-se com os azuis de Fred, era como ambos pedissem permissão um para o outro para continuarem. Era a primeira vez de ambos, e mesmo sendo numa situação de improvisação queriam continuar, não se importando em serem flagrados. O garoto estava sentado no sofá nu, e a Alicia também despida sendo guiada pelo namorado, sentou nos quadris do garoto. Ela deu um grito de dor, mas esta foi sendo substituída por um enorme tesão. Estava bastante excitada e isso ajudou muito. Quando se sentiu um pouco mais a vontade, iniciou um leve movimento de cima e para baixo. Não havia som, nem beijos, ambos apenas olhavam um para o outro, como se quisessem gravar aquele momento e a expressão que o outro expressava. Uma mão de Fred acariciava o mamilo de Alicia fazendo-o enrijecer-se e a outra guiava a garota em movimentos sincronizados com os dele.

Jorge estava com a língua passeando em torno da vagina de Katie. Ela estava com todos os pelos do corpo eriçados, e suas mãos seguravam com força os cabelos ruivos. Ela olhava para o casal de amigos do outro lado do salão, e aquilo apenas aumentava sua excitação. Não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo, naquele lugar, naquela hora, e sem medo das conseqüências. Jorge girou lentamente o corpo, subindo os beijos até este ficar sobre a artilheira e encontrar a boca da morena e envolvnedo-a num ardente beijo. Ela olhou o membro ereto de Jorge, cercado pelos pêlos vermelho. Apesar de um certo receio inicial, cedendo aos desejos de seu corpo, segurou o membro do namorado e abocanhou-o.

Fred e Alicia agora estavam deitados no sofá, ele sobre a garota, fazendo movimentos meio socados e forçados, como quisesse enfiar-se por completo nela e seu tempo tivesse correndo. Beijavam-se agora também com uma certa selvageria e desespero, e um dedo, Fred alisava o clitóris. Com a palma da mão sobre o monte-de-Vênus sentia que a garota não tinha nenhum pêlo pubiano. Lembrou de uma vez ouvir ela comentar com a Angelina que antes coçava muito após passar horas sobre a vassoura.

Você quer continuar? - perguntou Jorge.

Ele retirou o pênis um pouco antes de gozar para não faze-lo na boca da garota, e agora estavam paralelamente iguais. Katie apenas acenou que sim, e ele iniciou a penetração. Ela estava mais nervosa que excitada, e isso só a fez sentir mais dor e finalmente quando o hímem foi rompido, um leve escorrimento de sangue manchou o tapete.

Fred gozou com muita força sobre a barriga da Alicia, e percebeu que devia continuar para satisfaze-la, enquanto a beijava fazia movimentos mais jeitos com os dedos, chegando até mesmo penetra-los nela. E assim continuou até a garota chegar ao clímax, ou assim achou.

Jorge ao contrário foi melhor que o irmão. A dor de Katie logo se transformou em tesão, pois era uma mistura de sensações, o medo de ser pega por alguém da casa, vendo os amigos transando também, e o jeito do namorado, ela acabou gozando até mesmo antes dele. A insistência e calma do gêmeo os envolveu transformou-se orgasmo de ambos, o segundo de Kátie.

Nenhum deles, porém teve forças para uma segunda investida, estavam extremamente cansados. E os quarto estavam suados, mas ficaram onde estavam nus durante um bom tempo, com um certo ar de constrangimento, mas sem forças para movimentarem.

No dia seguinte, Colin Creevey perguntara quem havia se machucado no tapete.

**Notas dos Escritores:**

Antes do jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa, Olívio conta sobre o apanhador do time adversário. E as meninas comentam sobre a beleza dele.


	4. As Baladas de Hermione

Capítulo 04 – Baladas de Hermione 

Ansiosa, impecável em todos os detalhes e concentrada em sua poção Capilar Alisante, Hermione estava radiante. Faltava uma hora para começar o Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo. Não acreditara que aceitou o convite daquele garoto. Passou todo o semestre criticando-o, chamando de bruto, egocêntrico, narcisista, dentre outras coisas, sem importância para serem citadas. Ele havia interrompido seus estudos aparecendo na biblioteca, trazendo involuntariamente uma manada de fãs. Porém, quando soube que ele fora lá apenas para vê-la, todos essas criticas desapareceram, e começou a vê-lo com outros olhos.

Aquele alisante deixava o cabelo fervendo, sentia um enorme calor no seu couro capilar, pensando "Por Merlin, porque mulher sofre para ficar bela? Bom pelo menos é mais rápida e prática que a Chapinha que minha mãe usava para alisar seu próprio cabelo" e olhando o resultado no espelho e acabou por observar seus dentes de tamanho perfeito, devido à inocência, para não falar falta de atenção de Madame Pomfrey que ao perguntá-la se o tamanho do dente estava do tamanho normal, ela sendo um pouco esperta esperou os dentes atingirem o tamanho ideal e disse a enfermeira que aquele era o tamanho certo, evitando cinco anos no mínimo de aparelho.

Usava um roupão rosa enquanto se maquiava diante da penteadeira. Pelo reflexo observada as duas companheiras de quarto. Admirava o corpo de Lilá, e queria que o seu também fosse, esbelto como o dela, comendo os belos contornos, mas nada muito incomum. Brown terminava uma grande e única trança em Parvati Patil, amarrando o cabelo negro com fios de ouro. A garota de trança tinha uma beleza exótica, a pele morena e olhos verdes, uma pequena pinta na testa. Era extremamente magra e não tinha um corpo curvilíneo, mas o valorizou com o vestido rosa que colocara.

Hermione pegou vestido azul-pervinca que sua mãe lhe enviara, achara muito belíssimo, e o vestiu. Até que ficara muito bem. Pegou uma fita e fez um grande rabo-de-cavalo. Tinha um ar de década de 60, como as colegiais dos antigos musicais, mas gostara do que via no espelho. Deu um maravilhoso sorriso e até a elogiou "Nem eu poderia estar mais bela!".

Lilá olhava para as duas com uma pitada de inveja, afinal ambas iriam ao baile com campeões do torneio, e a ela restara Simas Finnigan, pelo menos não era o Rony. Parvati iria com Harry Potter e Hermione, o mundialmente conhecido jogador de Quadribol, Vitor Krum.

Encontrando Vitor na Entrada do Salão Principal, percebera que havia algo misterioso naquele estrangeiro, uma certa ingenuidade, uma certa virilidade. Não sabia definir direito aquele garoto alto de cabelo negro cobrindo os olhos, mas que a encantou totalmente. Depois do jantar, a banda As Esquisitonas começaram a tocar. O casal estava junto no meio do salão. Mione podia sentir o braço musculoso do rapaz cobri-la, sua cabeça estava deitada no colo dele, e dançavam num leve balançar. Tudo parecia um sonho, a fraca iluminação, a lenta música, naquele momento tinha esquecido completamente de certo ruivo orgulhoso demais e muito tímido para escolhe-la como companhia.

Herm-ion-ni.- disse calmante Krum.

Ela sorriu, ele estava quase conseguindo pronunciar o nome dela. Olhou para cima, e ele levemente segurou o seu queixo. A cabeça do apanhador desceu até sua estatura, e seus lábios selaram os dela, e ela correspondeu o beijo. Para Hermione era como usar o Vira-Tempo novamente, o tempo não fazia mais sentido, e cinco minutos duraram uma deliciosa eternidade. No final, de brincadeira, Krum deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior da garota.

- Quer beber?

Aceito sim.

Foi um beijo muito diferente do que tiveram meses atrás, muito melhor. Enquanto Krum ia pegar alguma bebida. Hermione foi até os dois amigos, Harry e Rony, e sentou na cadeira vazia de Parvati.

- Oi. – disse Harry, Rony de rosto virado não disse nada.

- Está quente, não acham? – disse ela se abanando com a mão.

Rony a olhou com um olhar de repreensão e ódio, mas preferiu não falar porque a amiga estava com tanto calor.

Hermione estava sozinha no meio da pista, de braços cruzados, fula com Rony. Às vezes ele conseguia ser tão infantil. Ainda bem que fora ao baile com um garoto maduro como Vitor. Ele era extremamente gentil, e teve certeza disso quando o viu trazendo dois copos. Pegou o pelo pulso e levou até uma mesa, decidida tirou os copos de sua mão, pondo-os na mesa, e começou a beija-lo.

Foram para um canto escuro do salão, e perceberam que não estavam sozinhos, Cedrico Diggory pressionava Cho Chang contra a parede. Uma das pernas da garota entrelaçavam o apanhador da Lufa-lufa. E ele aproveitava passando pela coxa da oriental, levantando o vestido. Hermione nem pensou muito se devia contar essa cena para Harry, e decidiu que não.

- Vamos para algum lugar mais discreto? – perguntou.

- Terr o navio. – disse Krum, expondo malicia na sugestão.

"Por que você não vai procurar o Vitinho", as palavras de Rony ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Porém, tudo foi esquecido quando Vitor simplesmente disse:

- Hermione, você é linda.

Foi um elogio simples, talvez por serem palavras fáceis para o búlgaro. Porém, bastou ele dizer seu nome certo, para saber que havia sinceridade nelas.

- Vamos para o navio.

Krum tinha um camarote apenas para ele no navio da Durmstrang. As duas escotilhas do aposento davam para o lago que refletia uma lua crescente. Era uma noite fria e o barco dava ainda mais essa impressão, por isso o casal estava debaixo de uma manta (parecida com pele de urso) se beijando.

Os beijos de Krum desciam pelo pescoço e Hermione estava gostando muito disso. Era uma sensação diferente e muito prazerosa, passou pelos ombros, e exitou ao chegar próximo ao vestido e pensou em abaixa-lo. Olhou para a garota e viu o pequeno sorriso constrangido dela, que significou um sim, e avançou mais esse obstáculo, os seios saíram delicadamente do vestido. Ele beijou, mordiscou, e cariciou os mamilos de Hermione de todas as formas, abocanhava-os como se fossem doces. A boca continuou a descer, ele a beijava sobre o vestido, e não sentindo objeção por parte da aluna, subiu o vestido, e repetiu as carícias feitas nos seios com o clitóris. Hermione gemia alto de tanto prazer, algo inexplicável e sequer imaginava que Marcus, o líder dos serianos podia ouvir tudo as margens do lago.

Hermione percebeu que Vitor descera as próprias calças numa visível excitação. Foi quando Mione teve uma crise de consciência, e desabou-se em lágrimas.

- Eu não posso! Não quero que seja assim!

Vitor olhou-a com um olha singelo que expressava que não queria força-la a nada. Arrumou-se, colocou o vestido na forma inicial em Hermione e abraçou-a como uma forma de consolo.E sorrindo para ela disse:

- Vamos voltarr parra o baile.

- Posso lhe darr uma palavrrinha? - pediu Vitor Krum. A Torneio terminara em tragédia, embora naquele fim de ano todos tinham uma sensação de que, por enquanto, estavam tudo em paz. Era hora de despedidas.

- Ah... claro... Tudo bem – respondeu Hermione, e parecendo ligeiramente afobada.

Ainda lembrava como se comportara naquele incidente no navio, estava com uma enorme vergonha.

- É melhor você se apressar! - gritou Rony para ela, com os ciúmes aflorando. - As carruagens vão chegar a qualquer momento!

Ela apenas pediu para Harry ficar vendo se as carruagens se aproximassem, deu uma piscada para ele, e acompanhou Krum pela aglomeração de alunos até desaparecer de vista dos amigos.No momento, olhava apenas para Krum segurando suas mãos.

- Sem arrrrependimentos? Estarrmos bem?

- Está tudo certo, Vitor. Você foi, e é maravilhoso, obrigado por me entender.

- Você gostarr muito dele, não é?

- Ainda não sei. – disse pensativa, depois virou a ele com um sorriso – Se não for, posso procura-lo?

- Se não tiverr com nenhuma fã, pode. – disse brincando.

- Hum... Ta... Eu vou escrever sempre para você.

E Hermione se permitiu em dar um simples beijo nele, no homem que podia ter sido seu primeiro homem. Porém, sabia, assim como sabia de cor o livro _Hogwarts, Uma Historia_, que seu coração nunca perdoaria se sua primeira vez não fosse com seu verdadeiro amor, e ela já sabia quem ele era.

**Notas dos Escritores:**

A cena que Hermione vai até os garotos e diz que "Está quente, não acham?", antes de Rony brigar com ela realmente acontece no quarto livro. Assim, como a conversa particular entre ela e Vitor no final do livro.

Por quê Hermione foi escolhida para ser salva por Vitor na segunda prova? Parecia improvável apenas por terem indo no baile juntos, pois se fosse assim teriam escolhido Patil para Harry. Por isso aqui demos uma segunda explicação, foi Marcus que sugeriu tal possibilidade para Dumbledore.


	5. Os Passeios de Pirraça

Capítulo 05 – Passeios de Pirraça 

Era noite do Dia dos Namorados em Hogwarts. Embora todos tivessem pensando no torneio Tribruxo, na qual faltava dez dias para a segunda prova, muitos casais passaram o dia juntos em Hogsmeade. O _poltergeist _adorava aquela noite, era muito melhor do que esconder dentro de uma armadura no natal. Dia dos Namorados era uma exceção em seu comportamento, nenhum barulho, nenhuma brincadeira, apenas passeava pelo castelo e observava o amor no ar.

Tinha quase certeza que havia algo diferente na escola neste feriado, todo mundo ficava extremamente excitado, talvez o suco de abóbora era batizado com algum afrodisíaco ou era alguma maldição lançada por algum fundador das casas. Não importava, era muito divertido ficar observando tudo e todos.Por onde começar? Nos dormitórios dos professores? Nos quartos dos estudantes? Banheiros? Estufa? Tanto lugar para ir e tanto pouco tempo. Resolveu começar por fora...

O Canino preso do lado de fora, uma fumaça saindo da chaminé, a fraca luz vinda dentro da pequena cabana era um bom sinal. Pirraça foi flutuando rapidamente até a casa de Rúbeo Hagrid, o guarda-caça da escola. E a cena que o fantasma presenciou era extremamente bizarra. Sobre a cama, a enorme Madame Máxime, diretora da Beauxbatons, estava de quatro e nua. O volumoso cabelo preto não estava mais preso num firme coque, revelando ser um pouco cumprido e cacheado. Hagrid estava de joelho atrás dela, também nu e fazendo sexo anal nela. Pirraça fez uma careta, o gigante homem era extremamente peludo. Por isso se mandou, já bastou vinte anos atrás vendo como os centauros se reproduzem para ficar realmente traumatizado.

Pelo que parecia aquela era uma profunda união após a briga que ambos tiveram durante o Baile de Inverno. Antes de voltar para escola, sobrevoou alto e enxergou através das luzes, algumas sombras se movendo pelos jardins mostrando que algo estava acontecendo nos alojamentos das escolas estrangeiras. Pensou e decidiu ir antes explorar a carruagem, para depois "embarcar" no navio.

A glamurosa carruagem azul-clara estava aparentemente silenciosa, despertando a desconfiança do _poltergeist,_ afinal estava realmente cedo para os a padrões de Hogwarts. Voou rasteiro cruzando as paredes de cada dormitório, alguns vazios, outros com alunos dormindo. Parou em um realmente interessante e o mais silenciosamente possível presenciou um leve amasso que envolvia duas alunas da Grifinória e uma da Corvinal, todas do quarto ano. Eram as gêmeas indianas e uma amiga inseparável, juntamente com três alunos franceses. E por experiência, Pirraça sabia que aquilo não iria além.

Continuou visitando os outros quartos, e finalmente encontrou o que procurava para seu divertimento. A competidora do Torneiro Tribruxo, Fleur Delacour, uma divina aluna da Beauxbatons, neta de uma Veela. Ela estava em pé na cama, com uma camisola rosa e transparente. O cabelo loiro-prateado balançava de um lado para o outro num movimento gracioso, e parecia brilhar na leve escuridão, algo hipnotizante.

- Querro que façá igual o que tu fizeste na roseirra. Comece beijando mon pés.

Pirraça quis desesperadamente rir, pois o rapaz que estava li, seguia a ordem da moça fielmente, sem nenhuma objeção, mas o _poltergeist_ segurou a gargalhada. Para alguém que ocupava a posição de capitão do Time de Quadribol da Corvinal estava bastante submisso. Durante a transa, Fleur dirigiu todo o "espetáculo", ficou por cima e até exigia que ele repetisse as palavras que mandava: "Diga que sou a mulher mais linda que conhece", "Fale que é meu brinquedinho particular", "Me chame de Rainha".

Pirraça também lembrou de outro fato engraçado de anos atrás, quando os fantasmas Barão Sangrento e a Dama Cinzenta tentaram transar, mas sem nenhum resultado pois um atravessava o outro. O fantasma da Sonserina percebeu que fora observado, e até hoje tentava pegar o _poltergeist._

Ela estava definitivamente cavalgando Rogério Davies, enquanto seus joelhos estavam sobre as mãos do capitão, e dava leves tapas no rosto do aluno da Corvinal. Depois desistiu e começou a se masturbar como se o membro do rapaz não fosse suficiente, talvez não fosse mesmo. Ela finalmente calou e começou a gemer frases em francês: "Je", "Dieu", "Oui".

O navio da Durmstrang foi decepcionante, era um pessoal muito sem graça. Esperava mais de alunos com aparência tão rude. Por isso retornou ao castelo. Não havia ninguém no vestiário de Quadribol, nas Estufas, no Salão Principal, ou escadas, passou em todos banheiros, e quando não encontrou a Murta Que Geme no velho banheiro feminino do terceiro andar, sabia onde encontra-la, no Banheiro dos Monitores-Chefes. Foi ao quinto andar, e atravessou a estátua de Bons, o Pasmo. A banheira de mármore branco estava cheia de um líquido vermelho com bolhas em forma de coração flutuando por todo banheiro. Extremamente brega na opinião do _poltergeist._ A sereia do quadro estava com os olhos semi-abertos fingido que dormia.

No meio da banheira que mais parecia uma piscina, um casal se beijava. "Adoro o dia de São Valentino!", pensou Pirraça, "Esse banheiro deve ser um dos pontos de encontro mais quente usado pelos monitores-chefes do colégio". Num canto próximo a um monte de toalhas brancas estava a Murta Que Geme, aproximou-se.

- Já estão um bom tempo ai? – perguntou Pirraça.

- Oi, Pirracinha. Estão sim. Parece que vai ser mais legal do que do ano passado com aquele ruivinho.

- Um dos Weasley, né? Com uma tal de Penélope da Corvinal. Ainda lembro dos pais deles. Vi várias vezes, eram muito fogosos como o cabelo deles. Molly e Arthur acho que era o nome deles, o casal cenourinha de Hogwarts.

- Acho que lembro deles. Quem são esses agora? O moleque a trouxe aqui pois queria mostrar aquele brinquedinho. – disse apontando para um ovo dourado no chão do banheiro. – nem olharam para o treco e já estavam se beijando.

Pirraça conhecia grande parte dos alunos, alguns eram mais conhecidos outros passavam despercebidos. Porém, como adorava principalmente tirar sarro dos alunos populares, sabia quem eram todos os jogadores de Quadribol. Como aqueles dois: Cedrico Diggory, um dos mais populares, pois além de ser capitão e apanhador da Lufa-Lufa, era agora um dos campeões de Hogwarts. A moça era Cho Chang, a apanhadora da Corvinal.

Cedrico era um rapaz muito bonito, com um largo sorriso e um cabelo castanho na altura dos ombros. Era extremamente alto, um pouco maior que um garoto de 17 anos seria. Cho também era bastante bela com seus traços orientais. O cabelo negro cumprido que ia até a cintura estava espalhado flutuando na água.

Quando a sunga e o biquíni do casal começaram flutuar, Pirraça se mandou, todas as cenas no banheiro dos monitores-chefe eram iguais. Já tava cansado de ver aquilo. Além do mais uns minutos depois teria que ouvir a Murta Que Geme reclamar que nunca poderia sentir o que era aquilo.

Resolveu ir aos quartos dos professores. Há muito tempo um professor deu em cima de uma aluna e a relação durou até ela mesma torna-se professora. No entanto, fazia um tempo que Alvo Dumbledore e Minerva McConagall terminaram num tal jeito, que ainda conseguiam ser simplesmente bons amigos. Os professores e funcionários tinham algumas curiosidades, mas não esperava mais nada de nenhum deles.

Madame Hooch tinha um longo caso amoroso com Kevin Broadmoor, um ex-jogador de Quadribol do time dos Falcons. Às vezes, o senhor de cinqüenta e poucos anos aparecia no colégio, outras ela dava uma escapada até Falmouth. Pelo que parecia Hooch tinha ido atrás do seu affair.

A professora Sprout era muito bem casada com Sr. Sprout, um simples florista trouxa de Dublin. Por causa do serviço da professora, eles só encontravam no Natal e nas férias escolares. Outra casada era a Prof ª. Sinistra, mas Pirraça não sabia quem era, diziam que era um dos funcionários do Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia.

Pirraça nunca quis saber que tipo de relacionamento tinha o Prof. Flitwick. O Prof. Binns já não tinham nenhum caso amoroso quando vivo desde que sua esposa morrera, morto então, só dar aula passava por sua mente.

A professora de Aritmancia, Vector, assim como a Madame Pornfrey eram duas senhoras solteironas, e mais pareciam freiras. Outro velho solteirão era o zelador Filch. Mas, Pirraça sabia que era um velho tarado que conhecia mais de um ponto de onde podia observar os alunos tomarem banho.

Os professores de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas sempre foram perturbados: Quinrrel era extremamente assexuado. Lockhart se masturbava vendo-se no espelho. No ano de Lupin, o professor tivera uma única transa com Snape, caso antigo para ser mais exato. Moody, até o momento, Pirraça não sabia de nada, pois ele tinha alguns equipamentos que evitavam ele entrar na sala dele. Porém, não esperava nada de bom dele, afinal ele vivia repetindo vigilância constante, "tenho minhas dúvidas se alguém já se aproximou dele menos de 2 metros".

Snape era uma dúvida para Pirraça, aquela transa que presenciou com Lupin mostrava que sentia atração por homens. Mas lembra que ele teve um pequeno namorico com Belatriz Black, uma garota dos tempos de colégio, que durara todo o quarto e quinto ano. Até perde-la para um dos Lestrange. Além do jeito sedento que olhava para grande parte das alunas. Severo Snape devia ser um grande giletão. Sem jeito com as mulheres, satisfazia com alguns homens.

E falando em homossexuais, de todos os adultos da escola, Pirraça sabia aonde encontrar animação. Subiu até o alto da Torre Norte. Lá estava o que já presenciava aos uns sete anos, o namoro entre a Profª. Trelawney e a bibliotecária Madame Pince. Perguntava-se se mais alguém sabia, talvez Dumbledore, pois o diretor sabia de tudo, e só.

Não era uma cena muito bonita de se ver, as duas estavam longe do padrão de beleza. Ambas eram muito magras e possuíam estranhos cabelos. Pirraça que já vira muitos livros na vida enquanto jogava em alguém, comparava as duas como um ato acasalamento entre um Fwooper e Pelúcio. Foi apenas para confirmar que sabia de todo o "submundo" de Hogwarts: Sibilia estava deitada de bruxo, e tremia como se tivesse uma convulsão, enquanto Pince praticava um escroto sexo oral em Trelawney.

Bem, estava na hora da última, mas não menos excitante parte do passeio, as Casas.

A um bom tempo existia uma tradição que um grupo de alunos eram responsáveis em dar algo realmente forte para Filch e Madame Norra apagarem naquela noite tão festiva. Começou com Os Marotos, passou por vários alunos até os Gêmeos Weasley tornarem responsáveis a dois anos. Assim, alunos podiam circular livremente de uma casa à outra, sem se preocuparem de ser pegos.

Na Corvinal, as coisas estavam animadas no quarto dos garotos do quarto ano. Os meninos e meninas tinham feito um pequeno círculo, e com uma figurinha da Circe e eles passavam de boca à boca tentando não deixa-la cair. Antônio Goldstein passou com segurança para Mádi Brocklehurt, que derrubou e beijou Teo Boot, que segurou bem quando passou para Lisa Turpin. Sabia que o grupo de 14 anos estava fazendo apenas uma brincadeira inocente. E continuou por sua procura.

Viu um dos moleques de 14, diante de um espelho do banheiro, um menino negro que passava gel no cabelo. Ele segurava uma caixa de bombons da Dedosdemel. Seguiu ele até o Salão Comunal onde encontrou duas meninas conversando, uma era a caçula Weasley e a outra era sua amiga Di-Lua. O garoto entrou no salão também, entregou a caixa para Gina e saíram para algum passeio noturno. A menina tinha 13 anos, e no máximo rolaria um beijo de estalo.

- Olá, Di-Lua!

- Oi, Pirraça. Como vai o General dos Fantasmas?

Ela acreditava que o _poltergeist _mandava em todos os fantasmas da escola. Lembrou-se quando ela mostrou uma reportagem "Quem manda em Quem em Hogwarts" no jornal do pai dela. Ele gostara de saber que era tão poderoso assim.

- Muito bem. Ei, quem é aquele que saiu com a cenourinha mirim?

- Michael Corner.

- Tanto faz, até!

A próxima casa que passou foi a Lufa-Lufa. Uma casa que sempre lhe surpreendia. Novamente a festa acontecia no quarto dos meninos do quarto ano. Mas, quem estava ali, era um casal do sexto ano num bom amasso com muita mão, beijões, caricias, e o que sua imaginação formular, mas nenhuma ação. Pirraça esperou para ver se algo acontecia, até que enjôo e se perguntou onde estariam os donos do quarto.

Não acreditou no que viu, e a brincadeira dos Corvinal, que vira antes, pareceu uma babaquice. Três garotos estavam com as calças do pijama arreadas e mostravam seus pênis duros para duas garotas. Pirraça tentou descobriu o que acontecia e ficou pasmo quando descobriu, eles estavam disputando quem tinha o maior e o mais bonito pênis, e as duas meninas eram as juizas.

O menino maior e de óculos era Ernie Macmillan e tinha um pênis considerável para idade, porém parecia ser meio curvado para direita. O garoto loiro Zacharias Smith tinha o membro pequeno e um grande saco. Por fim, Justino Finch-Fletchlev, um bonito garoto de cabelo encaracolado ganhou as duas provas da competição. Ele era filho de pais trouxas e judeus, por isso era circuncidado.

Anna Abbott, uma menina loira de maria-chiquinha estava com as bochechas extremamente vermelhas com que via. E Susana Bones olhava como se tivesse analisando um trabalho científico. Quando o resultado foi dita pelas duas, os meninos guardaram seus membros para dentro da cueca. Agora os três exigiam também julgar o sexo das duas, mas elas recusaram. Após, muita amolação, elas resolveram mostrar os seios. Os de Anna tinham um formato pontudo como um funil torto, os bicos eram da cor da pele e quase impercebíveis. Os da Susana eram mais arredondados e os mamilos eram amarronzados.

Ernie voltou na de Anna, enquanto os outros dois preferiam da Susana. Pirraça sabia que os corpos de todos ali ainda iam mudar muito. Porém, tanto a brincadeira da Corvinal quanto à competição da Lufa-Lufa mostrava que aquela turma ia dar trabalho nos próximos anos. E isso lhe fez imaginar o que estaria acontecendo nas suas casas preferidas.

Grifinória sempre fora uma casa de grandes paixões. O casal cenoura. Bill Weasley e quase todas as meninas da escola. O caso de Dumbledore e sua aluna Minerva; James e Lilly; Sirius e Lupin. Sabia que ali era um lugar de promessas e famosos casais. Antes de tudo foi ver o quarto masculino do quarto ano. E ao contrário estava bem sem graça. Neville, Dino e Thomas dormiam profundamente. Rony estava com uma foto de Hermione tirada pelo Colin Creevey, era uma foto da aluna enrolada numa toalha. Tirada algum dia que ela decidiu sair do banho e se trocar no quarto. O menino masturbava-se demoradamente embaixo da coberta, e contorcia-se evitando algum som. Se soubesse que a irmã estava beijando um rapaz ao lado do quadro da Bruxa Gorda, com certeza perderia todo o tesão e o garoto Michel perderia metade do rosto. E Harry Potter não estava no quarto, para variar.

O quarto do sexto ano, porém estava mais animado, Lino Jordan e Angelina Johnson estavam transando e tentando inutilmente equilibrarem na pequena cama de solteiro. Ela estava com as pernas apoiadas nos ombros do rapaz que a penetrava. O cabelo arastafari de Lino caia sobre o rosto de Angelina. Os dois sabiam o que faziam, mas Pirraça achou, no entanto a cena era um pouco semelhante a da jovem veela, mas bem mais engraçada O garoto parecia narrar o sexo.

- Jordan enfia com força em Johnson. Ele chupa seus seios... Johnson vira Jordan e senta nele, jogando o corpo para trás. Eles precisam dar as mãos, e puxam um para outro até estarem sentados sobre a cama. Johnson chupa o pescoço de...

Lino falava tanto que nem percebeu que Angelina tinha sussurrado duas vezes o nome de Olívio. Interessante, pensou Pirraça saindo do quarto. Era segunda vez que a garota lhe surpreendia. Na primeira vez, descobriu ao ouvir ela falando com Katie que aceitava ser convidada por Fred para ir ao Baile de Inverno, apenas para evitar as fofocas que ele estava namorando Alicia. Falando nos gêmeos, cadê eles?

Procurou pela casa e os encontram no banheiro masculino. Eram os únicos garotos que respeitava! Estavam longe de serem como os irmãos Charlie, e principalmente Bill, que Pirraça presenciou o primogênito do casal cenourinha com no mínimo 20 alunas.

O vapor cobria o banheiro de ladrilhos brancos com o brasão da Grifinória no meio de cada um. O aposento era dividido em duas salas quadradas, na primeira tinha as cabines dos sanitários, miquitórios, pias, espelhos, uma dúzia de porta toalhas, dois enormes bancos de madeira e uma abertura para por a roupa suja. A outra sala quadrada era menor e nela continha dez chuveiros contornando o local.

No momento, todos os chuveiros estavam ligados, e a água estava fervendo. Mesmo assim os quatros jovens estavam juntos debaixo do chuveiro. Faltava dois meses para Fred e Jorge fazerem 17 anos, e estavam muito diferentes do que um ano e meio atrás. Não tinham mais aquele corpo de adolescente, com os braços e pernas cumpridas. Tudo parecia agora no lugar e estavam com o abdome definido, e o rosto quadrado. Elas também não eram mais meninas. Alicia estava mais alta, os ombros mais largos devido ao Quadribol, o cabelo mais cumprido. Katie continuava no mesmo tamanho, o cabelo preto tinha sido pintado nas pontas de vermelho, os seios, no entanto já não pareciam tão grandes.

Fred penetrava Alicia por trás, assim como Jorge fazia o mesmo em Katie, enquanto as duas garotas se beijavam. Enquanto, Fred beijava a nuca de Katie, uma de suas mãos acariciava a vagina de Alicia, que agora deixava os pelos pubianos crescer no estilo "moicana", e a outra mão segurava na cintura de sua namorada. As duas mãos de Fred brincavam com seios de Katie. Alicia estava com uma mão na nuca e outra entre os grelos da amiga. Enquanto, a garota morena passava suas mãos na bunda de Alicia.

Pirraça estava adorando cada momento daquela suruba. Por isso ficou ali até a transa terminar. No final, cada um dos irmãos estava dando o banho na namorada, passando o sabonete e esponja. Foi a melhor da noite, até aquele momento, afinal ele não havia ido na casa da Sonserina, a mais famosa de Hogwarts.

Depois de tudo que vira aquela noite, Pirraça estava preparado para qualquer coisa. Quando passou pelo Salão Comunal da Sonserina, viu Goyle, Crabbe e um outro aluno dormindo nos sofás. Depois, ouviu umas risadinhas vinda no quarto das meninas do quarto ano, reforçando as idéias do _poltergeist _afinal era uma turma cheia de tesão. Três meninas, Blás Zambini, Mila Bulstrode e Pansy Parkinson estavam em torno de um vibrador. Como aquilo apareceu nas mãos de meninas de 14 anos, nem imaginava, embora elas olhavam apenas com curiosidade, e não pareciam que iam usa-lo, no momento.

O que Pirraça não estava preparado era para o que acontecia no quarto dos meninos, nunca nem com sua mente mais negra e fantasiosa imaginaria aquilo. Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy...

**Nota dos Escritores:**

Este foi um capítulo bem grande comparado com os anteriores, mas conseguimos dar um apanhado geral em tudo que acontece em Hogwarts.

A tradição de ir a Hogsmeade no Dia dos Namorados só é revelado no quinto livro, mas com certeza isso já deve acontecer um bom tempo.

"Os Brutos também amam". Uma perfeita citação para representar Hagrid, por mais que estranho foi imaginar essa cena.

Sabíamos que Fleur e Davies tiveram um belo amasso na roseira durante o Baile de Inverno, citado pela própria Rowling. Só imaginamos que uma garota que tem uma sensualidade tão na flor da pele pode ser extremamente dominante (uma dominatrix, usando o termo americano). Além de amar-se extremamente.

O Banheiro dos Monitores-Chefes é bem comum em dezenas de fan-fics, por isso quisemos representar isso através do tédio de Pirraça.

Molly e Arthur realmente devem ser muito fogosos. A própria Sra. Weasley revela que saia em passeios noturnos com o futuro marido nas épocas de escola. E para um casal que tivera sete filhos...

Todas as suposições sobre os professores foram imaginadas por nós.

O amante da Madame Hooch, Kevin Broadmoor é citado em "Quadribol através dos Séculos".

Madame Pornfrey aparece vestida de freira nos filmes.

Snape e Lupin é uma preferência slash da escritora.

Trelawney e Pince é uma preferência slash do escritor.

Uma coisa que imaginamos é que os alunos de Hogwarts tem uma grande liberdade. Imaginem adolescentes sozinhos durante um ano. Só vendo os adultos durante as aulas. Então, as "brincadeiras" citadas na Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa devem ser bastante comuns em todos os anos e em todas as casas.

No quinto livro, Hermione diz que Gina teve um namorico com Michael Corner, após o Baile de Inverno. Então aqui está...

No primeiro capítulo, citamos um casinho entre Wood e Angelina.

Aqui mostramos uma continuação do capítulo três. Jorge e Fred estão sempre juntos, então não é tão difícil imaginar que...

Ladies e Gentleman, o último capítulo da temporada à seguir...


	6. Quatro Corações e Mentes

Capítulo 06 –Quatro Mentes e Corações 

**Cena I – Rony**

Quando foi que começou? Era possível um menino de onze anos se apaixonar? Saber que conhecera a mulher que viveria para sempre? Ela aparecera na porta da cabine do trem, ansiosa como sempre já com as vestes da escola. "Ninguém viu um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele".Foi a primeira vez que ouvira sua voz, mandona sim, os dentes da frente grandes sim, para nada disso ligou.

Não sabia como lidar com os seus sentimentos, como poderia, tinha apenas onze anos. Ela era uma presença marcante em cada momento da sua vida, no meio da aula só ela exista, fazia questão de aparecer, Rony no íntimo queria estar ao lado dela, porém em todo o momento queria desdenhar.

"Francamente, ela é um pesadelo". Disse uma vez, e se arrependeria pelo resto da sua vida. Ela também tinha onze anos, era uma criança, e palavras possuíam um enorme poder. Hermione ficou extremamente magoada e trancou-se no banheiro um dia inteiro. E por causa disso, Rony se culpava, ela quase morreu nas mãos de um trasgo.

Ela nunca saberia mas mandara um cartão dia dos namorados através de um dos anões-cupidos de Lockhart. E assim foi durante os quatro anos que conheciam, brigavam por tolice, mas sempre voltavam a tornar-se amigos. Como naquela noite dos dias do namorado. Tiveram uma enorme discussão no Baile de Inverno, porém a amizade falava mais alto. Estavam no momento numa diplomática paz.

Tinha catorze anos estava longe de ser maduro. Além de ser muito tímido, e nem tinha idéia de como se declarar à ela. O que o garoto podia fazer? A única coisa que restava era uma "solução" para ele "viver" na sua imaginação.

Tivera que dar para Colin Creevey um pacote de sapos de mente de creme e sua xícara que morde nariz, além de ter que ensina-lo jogar xadrez. Tudo em troca de uma foto, extremamente inocente: Hermione enrolada numa toalha, com os cabelos molhados, e Rony focava num pequeno ponto aonde aparecia uma pequena parte dos mamilos da garota. Depende da posição que a Hermione-foto aparecia conseguia ver melhor, mas nada muito revelador.

Rony não ligava, só aquilo simplesmente era o suficiente para sua imaginação. Naquela noite usava a foto para se se masturbar, e sonhava que tirava a toalha dela e faziam um longo amor. Seu pau até latejava porque tentava prolongar o máximo que podia o gozo. Trocava de mão, fazia uma pequena pausa, apertava o saco, batia apenas segurando na base e depois só na cabeça. Durou o tempo suficiente para que pudesse visualizar todas as suas fantasias. Assim que terminou, caiu num sono profundo.

**Cena II – Hermione **

Hermione podia ser a mais madura dos três amigos, mas raramente conseguia comportar-se assim. Quando tinha onze anos, já sabia o básico da sensualidade, os pais eram da área da saúde, dentistas na verdade, mas quando tinha oito anos já sabia como nascia os bêbes. Sabia que não tinha aprendido tudo até aquela manhã dois dias depois do dias das bruxas.

A calça do pijama estava manchada de sangue. E adivinhara o que tinha acontecido, mas sua mente estava cheia de dúvidas. Será que devia enviar uma carta para sua mãe? Foi Lilá que também tinha acabado de se levantar que ao ver Hermione, falou:

- Ah... Acredita que comigo foi uma semana depois do inicio das aulas? Procura a professora Minerva, pode ter certeza que ela irá ajuda-la.

Teve um pouco de vergonha em procurar a diretora da Grifinória, mas desde do inicio ela foi maravilhosa. Ficaram um bom tempo conversando durante o café da manhã, e todas dúvidas se esvaeceram. Até sugiriu que quando precisasse não era para exitar em procurar a Madame Pornfrey que tinha sempre guardado uma porção feita pela professora Sprout para evitar futuras cólicas.

Um ano depois aconteceu algo um pouco mais constrangedor. Ela não escondia totalmente sua paixonite que tinha pelo prof. Gilderoy Lockhart. Ele era um galã dando aula, forte e loiro, e realmente merecia os cinco prêmios que ganhara como belo sorriso. Ela estava indo para biblioteca, tinha acabado de adivinhar que o monstro que estava aterrorizando a escola era um o basílico, sabia que em algum livro iria confirmar tal suposição e a forma de enfrenta-lo, porém antes queria confirmar suas idéias com o professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

Passou pela sala de aula, e subiu a pequena escada até o escritório do professor. As luzes estavam aceso e a porta semi-aberta. Por instinto, não a abriu e observou o que acontecia lá dentro pela fresta.

Ele estava nu fazendo poses para o espelho, e todos os "eles" nos quadros na parede também estavam sem nenhuma roupa. Todos Lockhart, o verdadeiro e as fotos pareciam apreciar o próprio corpo, e sentir tesão por si mesmo. Foi assim que Hermione viu pela primeira vez um homem nu, o que não foi assim tão agradável.

Nas férias de verão do terceiro ao quarto ano, veio uma nova experiência. Estava na Toca, tinha chegado na tarde do dia anterior. Na noite de domingo após o jantar, a Sra. Weasley mandou todos irem dormir. Ainda era cedo para Hermione que tinha passado todos os dias das férias vendo TV até tarde. Por isso não conseguia dormir.

Por algum motivo, talvez a breve conversa entre Rony e Harry pensou em Sirius Black. O homem que temeu durante um ano inteiro, revelou-se ser uma pessoa muito boa. E mesmo no estado de fugitivo que se revelou, o cabelo grande cobrindo o rosto, as profundas olheiras, a barba mal feita, as várias tatuagens que tinha pelo corpo, tudo lhe parecia extremamente atraente, o oposto do arrumadinho do Lockhart.

Levou um tempo para ter noção de totalmente do que estava fazendo, inicialmente passou despercebido, mas com a intensidade aumentando se deu conta, estava se masturbando. Uma mão passava pela barriga, subia até os seios e ia até o umbigo, a outra estava no seu íntimo. O dedo médio fazia o clitóris dar giros circulares, os outros alisavam os pubianos castanhos, os grelos e os lábios. Quando desceu um pouco a mão para penetrar os dedos em si mesmo, tomou um enorme susto.

Gina estava sentada na cama, observando Hermione. Ela tentou desmentir, mas menina ruiva deu apenas uma breve risada.

- Não fique assim não. Acho que já fiz algo semelhante um certo dia na escola, com o chuveirinho do banho. – disso levantando-se até a cama de Hermione. – Em quem você estava pensando?

Ela estava com uma cara extremamente curiosa:

No Sirius. – disse Hermione extremamente envergonhada.

- Sério? Nossa. – parecia supressa, mas de um jeito que podia entender. Depois seu rosto de curiosa apareceu novamente – Mione, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Acho que sim.

- Você já beijou alguém?

- Não.

- Eu também não.

Hermione olhava, analisando Gina. A pequena Weasley estava com uma enorme camisola verde de fofas ombreiras e cheias de babados. O seu rosto estava iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que atravessava a janela. Os lábios vermelhos destacavam no rosto branco. Hermione pensaria por muitos meses como da onde veio tal vontade de fazer tal pergunta, e como tomou coragem:

- Já pensou treinar com uma amiga?

- Com você?

- Se você quiser.

Gina não teve nenhuma reação de repulsa, embora não respondeu com palavras. As cabeças se aproximaram e as duas se beijaram, tendo apenas os lábios como contato físico entre as duas. Porém, durou apenas uns poucos segundos. As bocas se distanciaram. Uma ficou olhando para outra. E suprendetemente foi Gina que falou primeiro:

- Acho que vamos ter que praticar mais...

Elas ficaram apenas se beijando durante um bom tempo, e dormiram juntas. Quando acordaram assustadas com a Sra. Weasley entrando no quarto:

- Por que vocês estão dormindo na mesma cama?

- Ah. Sra. Weasley, a Gina teve um pesadelo com o Rabicho atacando ela. – respondeu Hermione rapidamente.

- Está tudo bem agora, filha? Ano passado, ela não saia da minha cama como medo Daquele-que-vocês-sabem-quem dominar o corpo dela novamente...

O ano passou, Rony continuava mostrando-se um idiota, gostava dele, mas cada dia que se passava perdia um pouco mais as esperanças. O auge foi quando ele não quis convida-la para o Baile de Inverno. Por isso aceitou o convite de Klum, ele realmente não temia dizer que gostava dela. E quase ele tornou-se o primeiro homem dela...

Naquele dia dos Namorados, Hermione também não conseguia dormir, e para piorar estava sozinha em seu quarto, suas companheiras deviam estar em algum lugar entrelaçadas com algum aluno da Beauxbatons. Foi até o quarto dos meninos, talvez algum deles estivesse acordado. Todos estavam dormindo, então percebeu um movimento na cama de Rony estava se mexendo de mais para cama, porém através da fraca iluminação percebeu o que ele estava fazendo, "Que nojo", pensou Mione. E saiu de lá, mas antes percebendo que Harry não estava no quarto.

Desceu até o Salão Comunal, e estava estranhamente vazio para tal feriado. O silêncio fez ela ouvir um som de água caindo vindo do banheiro dos meninos. Novamente, sua interminável curiosidade fez imaginar quem estava tomando banho naquela hora, será que era o Harry? Mas, quando se aproximou o chuveiro foi desligado. Deu uma pequena espiada para dentro, era sim ele, se vestindo.

**Cena III – Harry**

O banho de água fria não adiantara em nada. Algo incomodava Harry tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente, um formigamento, uma agitação fora do normal. Talvez era tal maldição que Rowena Ravenclaw lançou sobre o dia de São Valentino, quando foi recusada pelo Salazar Slytherin. Tinha saído do quarto porquê não agüentava mais ouvir o som de Rony se masturbando. Nada naquela situação lhe deixava excitado, pois Rony era um grande amigo e só. Na verdade, não sentia nada por nenhum outro amigo, já fazia dois anos que vê os colegas de time nu não causava mais nenhum excitamento, foi só aquela curiosidade de inicio da puberdade, assim pensava. No entanto, adorava bisbilhotar Angelina, Katie, principalmente, Alicia. Também tinha Gina, Parvati, Fleur e a mais presente em sua mente, Cho Chang. Embora ela estivesse namorando Cedrico.

Não sentia nada por um amigo... Porém, Harry não entendia como Draco Malfoy insistia em ficar em sua mente. Conseguia até fazer poesia quando pensavam nos olhos azuis-acizentados. Lembrou daquela noite à dois anos atrás, quando invadiu o quarto da Sonserina, e tocou com amor no inimigo. Nunca mais voltara lá. Não queria e não podia.

Conseguiu até esquecer que sentia algo por ele, pois Draco também o incomodava extremamente. Os bottons de "Potter Fede" ainda estavam em sua mente e como foi o responsável no ano retrasado pela quase demissão de Hagrid. Era, sem dúvida nenhuma, a pessoa que ele mais odiava no mundo.

Tinha posto só a camisa do pijama quando olhou para baixo sentado no banco do banheiro, os pêlos começavam nascer à partir do umbigo, desciam até circular por todo o pênis e cobriam boa parte da virilha. O pênis duro, com a ponta da cabeça saltando para fora de uma parte da pele que a cobria. Parecia que estava olhando para ele, o confrontando. Assim ao contrário do amigo lá em cima, bateu o mais rápido que podia para acabar com aquele excitamento. O gozo veio acompanhando por um barulho.

Harry tentava puxar a camisa para baixa para tentar se esconder quando viu Hermione caída diante da porta do banheiro. Ele berrou com fúria para amiga:

- Não importa, Harry. Você não tem nada que não tenha visto antes.

Disse ela saindo do banheiro e falando do lado de fora. Harry perguntou como assim, e ela contou do caso de quando viu Lockhart pelado. O garoto saiu rindo do banheiro, ainda passando a toalha no cabelo tão embaraçado quanto ele. Sentaram num sofá na sala comunal vazia. A história de Lockhart se prolongou um pouco, até que Hermione insistiu em voltar ao assuntou:

- Vocês, meninos sempre fazem isso, né? – viu dois garotos fazendo a mesma coisa numa mesma noite.

- É. Eu acho. – disse Harry – Mas, eu não faço sempre não. Só de vez em quando.

- Sei. – Então, lembrou de uma pergunta feita à ela numa situação constrangedoramente semelhante - Em quem você estava pensando?

- Em ninguém especial. Numa mulher qualquer que vi numa revista.

- Você podia ser sincero comigo.

Naquele momento, Harry sentiu que podia confiar na amiga em todos os seus segredos. Sabia que ela podia ser de algum jeito sua Fiel dos Segredos sem envolver nenhuma magia. Contou sobre o dia antes do primeiro jogo, na noite que invadiu o quarto do Malfoy. Ela também contou sobre a Gina e depois, sobre Vitor Klum. A história de um excitara o outro. Era possível perceber isso através do volume que formara na calça de Harry e os bicos excitados dos seios de Mione. No fim, prometeram um ao outro se quer comentar o assunto para que ninguém pudesse ouvir.

- Só acho que você devia falar com Draco, quem sabe, ele também não sente algo por você. Uma experiência não vai definir a orientação sexual de ninguém.

Harry não respondeu. A amiga apenas se levantou, despediu-se e subiu as escadas para o quarto. No meio do caminho encontrou um grupo animado, rindo e falando alto, era Fred, Jorge, Alicia e Katie. Disseram olá e tchau. Foi até o quarto dos meninos, abriu a porta devagarzinho, e viu que o Rony ainda estava se "satisfazendo".

Quando os gêmeos Weasley encontraram o salão comunal vazio, sussurram algo nos ouvidos das namoradas e foram direto para o banheiro.

**Cena IV – Draco**

Certa vez, Draco quando acompanhou o pai até a Travesso do Tranco no Beco Diagonal, saindo da Borgin & Burkes, ele olhou uma bruxa que tinha por volta dos vinte anos, mas aparentava uns quarenta, usava poucas roupas, uma meia-calça vermelha rasgada, um bustier preto, excesso de maquiagem e um enorme chapéu pontudo.

- Está interessada nela, Draco? – disse Lucius – Quer que eu contrate uma puta-bruxa para você. Acho que está na hora mesmo de você aprender como ser homem.

- Não precisa, pai. Eu me garanto. – além do mais ela é muito feia pensou Draco.

O Sr. Malfoy deu uma enorme gargalhada.

- Com que? Talvez com a filha do Bulstrode. – e riu de novo - Vamos, Draco, você anda apenas com Goyle e Crabbe. Você tem que mostrar atitude, não quero que o meu filho seja chamado de viadinho por ai. Faça um seguinte coma aquela Sangue-Ruim-Sabe-Tudo e depois conta para escola inteira como ela é frígida.

Draco tinha apenas doze anos quando o pai lhe deu aquela ordem. E pensou nisso durante muito tempo. Não muitos meses depois, no vestiário do time da Sonserina, ouviu seu capitão falar entre os outros jogadores todos nus:

- Existe uma tradição na Sonserina entre os novatos do time. – disse Marcos Flint mostrando o seu pau duro para Draco – Mas, não vamos fazer nada porque seu pai mandou. E mandou cobrar de você que você coma alguma vadia até o final do ano letivo, se não, a gente pode cumprir a tradição.

- É, Draco. – completou Montague – Agradeça às vassouras que seu pai lhe deu em troca da perca do cabaço.

Aquela preocupação atormentava Draco de muitas formas. Suas colegas de casa não eram as coisas mais belas do mundo, e todas as outras meninas da escola o detestavam, como odiavam quaisquer da Sonserina. Até tentou chegar mais de uma vez até Hermione, mas ela sempre estava acompanhada por Potter e Weasley. Até que chegou um dia que ficou sabendo que ela estava enfermaria. Achou que tinha sido atacada e virado umas estátuas como os outros sangues-ruim. Mas, como Potter estava levando diariamente lição para ela, desconfiou que era outro motivo. Quem sabe se mostrasse alguma pena podia de uma forma ou outra conquista-la?

Encontrou ela cercada por uma cortina. Ela estava muito diferente, parecia que tentou transformar-se num gato e parou no meio do caminho. E viu que dormia profundamente. Cutucou ela para ela acordar e nada. Estranhou até encontrar uma prancheta pendurada na ponta da cama, além de várias anotações tinha uma que lhe chamou atenção: "Poção para Dormir – Para não ficar se coçando". Então, teve idéia negra: "Se não como por bem, como por mal".

Tirou a calça e subiu na cama, a Sangue-Ruim só vestia uma camisola branca da enfermaria. Foi meio difícil encontrar a buceta da menina no meio de tanto pelo negro, além do mais tinha um rabo ali. E quando encontrou, estava pronto para meter. Só que não conseguiu ficar excitado. Por mais que tentava, falhou.

Voltou furioso consigo mesmo para sua casa. Não entendia, como podia sido broxa com aquela idade. Porém, ele tinha apenas doze anos e seus hormônios ainda estavam longe de serem algo equilibrado. Quando chegou no Salão Comunal, encontrou Montague e Warrington conversando.

- Aonde você foi essa hora, Malfoy? – perguntou Flint aparecendo no Salão.

- Fui comer a Hermione da Grifinória?

- A amiga do Potter? – disse Warrington - Ela não estava no hospital?

- E está! – então Malfoy começou a mentir - E tava sedada, por isso comi ela mesmo dormindo. Acho que vou repetir a dose amanhã. Mas, que isso não saia de nós. Não quero nem pensar que idiota do Dumbledore faria comigo se descobrisse.

Incrivelmente, todos acreditaram e nem levantaram uma desconfiança. Todos foram até ele rindo, bateram em suas costas e disseram coisas como: "Já fizemos coisa pior, Malfoy" e "Agora você é um de nós". E sabia que podia confiar nele, a lealdade entre os jogadores da Sonserina era lendária, tanto que todo o time de Tom Riddle tornaram-se temidos bruxos das trevas.

Subiu e foi para o seu quarto, achando que não tinha mais nenhum peso sobre os seus ombros. Tirou a roupa, e as emoções da noite lhe deixaram com calor e dormiu de cueca mesmo. Durante o sono, sentiu um frio na espinha, um arrepio na barriga e seu pau endurecer tanto que saltou para fora da cueca. "Agora você fica duro". E masturbou-se sonhando que estava comendo a Hermione Meio-Gata.

Passou o semestre e o outro ano começou. Tinha entrado um jogador novo, Bletchly. E Draco agradeceu aos céus por seu pai ser rico e dado as vassouras ao time. O novo goleiro estava com as mãos apoiada no banco do vestiário. E Flint comia o cu dele. Quando gozou, limpou nas costas de Bletchly:

- Você agora é veterano, Malfoy. Enfia tudo nele!

Enquanto Draco comia o cara, tentava imaginar outra coisa, mas não conseguia pois o time ficava berrando o seu nome. O garoto odiou a situação, pelo menos de acordo com a idade que todos ali tinham, a tradição só repetiria quando ele tivesse no quinto ano.

Sua primeira vez com uma mulher, no entanto, foi no ano seguinte após o Baile de Inverno. O comentário do seu pai ainda ecoava em sua mente: "Comeu uma garota desmaiada umas vezes e acha que é alguém". Além da história que preferia nunca ter ouvido: "Tracei sua tia Belatriz e até sua tia Andrômeda, antes de casar com sua mãe".

Alguma coisa de Draco dizia que era mentira, pois o seu pai deu uma risadinha igual ao que ele deu quando contou aos colegas do time sobre a Hermione. No entanto, agora estava com Pansy Parkinson, e ela tinha melhorado muito desde do primeiro ano. Não tinha mais aquela cara de buldogue, estava ficando bonita, o rosto era bem pálido e o cabelo negro curto fazia um belo contraste.

A única coisa que estragou inicialmente a noite para Draco foi ver como a Hermione estava gostosa. Porém, duas horas depois avisara os moleques do seu quarto em nem pensar em aparecer por lá. E minutos depois, estava sentado sentando na sua cama, e Pansy fazia um delicioso oral. Arrancou o vestido rosa dela e fez o serviço. Quando terminou a trepada tinha certeza que meter numa garota com certeza era bem melhor do que no Bletchly.

Não namorou a menina, nem podia, achava que com cartoze anos era muito jovem para isso. No entanto, repetiram a dose umas cinco vezes depois e usou a coruja do seu pai para comprar um presente de dia dos namorados para Pansy. Encontrou ela logo de manhã, antes de irem ao Salão Principal para tomar o café-da-manhã.

- Vamos nos encontrar hoje? Tenho um presente para te dar, e não é só sou eu.

Ela ficou muito encabulada, mas concordou aparecer no quarto dele à meia-noite. Na aula de porções, o plano precisou ser mudado. O professor olhando para os contornos dos seios da Blás Zambini.

- Sei que hoje é dia dos namorados, mas francamente, nem pensem que pode me enganar. Por isso, passarei no quarto de todos da Sonserina para verem se estão dormindo. Fiz um pedido para o diretores das outras casas fazerem o mesmo, porém todos discordaram. Mas, farei vigília nos corredores hoje à noite.

Os alunos da Grifinória olharam com triunfos para os Sonserinos, mas Draco nem se importava já estava mudando os planos com Pansy.

Durante a noite, assim que Snape passou no quarto de Draco. Ele levantou e mandou Goyle e Crabbe irem dormir na sala. Apagou as luzes, tirou a roupa e deitou nela esperando, Snape passar no quarto das meninas e Pansy vim para ele.

Harry entrou no quarto de Draco, novamente com a capa de invisibilidade. O local estava uma escuridão, mas a luz que entrou quando abriu a porta iluminou o loirinho. E não acreditou no que via, ele estava nu deitado na cama apoiando a cabeça com as duas mãos. O pênis dele tinha aumentando desde da última vez que vira.

- Oi, Pansy. Vêm cá e faz uma chupeta.

Durante um minuto inteiro, Harry pensou no que faria, sabia que Draco não o via, e algo dentro dele fez ir até ele. Ajoelhou, tateou as pernas até achar o membro ereto dele. E ainda questionava o que estava fazendo, enquanto o chupava. Sua boca subia e descia, depois lambeu apenas com a língua. Draco segurava-se nos lençóis, dando pequenos e constantes gemidos. A porta abriu novamente, e Harry num segundo vestiu a capa. A luz foi acesa, era Flint.

- E ai, Malfoy, o que está fazendo peladão?

Draco olhou para todos os lados, não tinha ninguém no quarto. Como isso podia acontecer? Sabia que estava sendo chupado, havia um pouco de baba no seu pênis para provar. Foi quando teve uma pequena lembrança da cabeça voante de Potter.

- Estou esperando a Parkinson. Vamos dar uma trepadinha. – improvisou.

- Até que fim, hein? Uma mulher! Já estávamos pensando que sua única comida seria a Hermione. Foi genial, mas só traçar garotas desmaiadas é doença. Não importa cara, a Parkinson vale a pena. Eu ia te chamar para dar um rolé lá no lago. Pegar alguma mina da Durmstrang, mas vejo que não precisa. Até.

No exato, segundo que Flint fechou a porta, Draco pegou sua varinha na cabeceira da porta. E berrou todos uma série de feitiços para todos os lados: "Locomotor Mortis", "Estupefaça", "Mobilicorpus" e "Uediuósi". Ia até lançar o "Crucius", mas o último feitiço tinha acertado o alvo, algo invisível vôo longe e ouviu um enorme estrondo. Draco estava indo à direção do barulho quando a porta abriu novamente.

- Você trepou com aquela horrorosa da Hermione! – disse Pansy entrando furiosamente no quarto, pelo visto tinha ouvido Flint.

- Nem fudendo, deixa-me contar para você – Então Draco contou todo o caso para namoradinha, mas uma vez ou outra olhava no lugar do barulho. – Por isso, você entende porquê não deve contar para o pessoal do time? Se você abrir a boca juro que te ferro com alguma azaração. Minha família conhece várias. – Então foi até debaixo da cama, e pegou um embrulho – Olha aqui, o presente que prometi.

Era um vibrador. A menina olhava muito embaraçada. Já achava que sua vida sexual tinha começado cedo, e agora com o consolo parecia mais obvio ainda.

- Vá para o seu quarto, que eu vou tomar um banho. Tava fazendo flexões quando você aparecia e estou todo suado. Eu chamo você quando acabar. – o corpo de Draco tava transpirando, primeiro pelo sexo oral e depois por ter tentado pegar o ser invisível.

Ela saiu, foi até o lugar do barulho, enfiou a mão em algo e puxou a capa, revelando Harry. Draco olhou com ódio:

- Potter! Foi você! Sua bicha! Deixa-me contar isso para Rita Skeeter.

- E eu conto que você enganou todo mundo dizendo que estuprou a Mione.

Draco parou um por um segundo, tinha um grande segredo nas mãos, mas Harry tinha o dele. Não queria nem imaginar se o pessoal do time soubesse, e principalmente, não queria enfrentar seu pai. No entanto, não podia deixar aquilo acabar assim.

- Tire a roupa! – mandou Draco. 

- O quê?

- Eu sei o que você quer! Vamos tire essa roupa. O seu segredo tá guardado comigo. Vamos, Potter. Vou satisfazer sua vontade.

- Por quê? - Harry não estava entendendo o que Draco queria.

- Vamos dizer que isso é uma forma de selarmos o nosso acordo de silêncio.

Draco iria mostrar naquele momento que era superior ao Harry. Iria ser dominante e ele, o passivo. Harry estava sem a roupa, o pênis ainda mole, e Draco pode perceber o monte de pêlos que crescia no meio do peito dele. "De quatro, Cicatriz", mandou o Sonserino e Harry obdeceu.

Draco montou nele, e fez força para penetrar no cu do garoto. E foi assim socando com força, Harry deu até pequenos e deixou os óculos cair. O loiro segurava na cintura do moreno, fazia força para continuar os movimentos.

Neste momento, Pirraça estava num canto observando tudo. Entrara no momento que Drago berrava "Potter! Foi você! Sua bicha!". Ouvi os dois guardando segredos, um contara que dizia que estuprara uma menina da Grifinória, outro escondia sua sexualidade. Guardou isso na mente, os dois tinham muitas chances de tornar algo na escola, como Snape ou Dumbledore, e só usaria se necessário. E eram por esses conhecimentos que podia aprontar à vontade em Hogwarts e ninguém o expulsava.

Assim que Draco gozou na bunda de Harry, o garoto pegou os seus óculos e a capa. E sentia-se diferente, era algo além da dor que sentia, era um alívio. Parece que todo o tesão que sentia por Draco acabou. Era o fim de uma maldição ou uma azaração. Porém, sentiria um arrependimento pelo que fizera para o resto da sua vida.

Estava saindo do quarto já com a capa:

- Não esqueça, Potter. Acordo fechado.

**Nota dos Escritores:**

É de conhecimento público o que Rony sente por Hermione, está muito evidente em qualquer um dos livros. E nenhuma fics pode evitar dizer tal verdade.

Hermione estava interessada em Sirius? Este pequeno trecho tirado do quarto livro, quando Rony conversa com Harry na Toca, pode dizer que sim, ou apenas uma simples curiosidade.

"_- Então... tem tido notícias de Sirius ultimamente?_

_Hermione olhou para os lados, apurando os ouvidos_".

O escritor sempre tivera vontade de escrever algo entre Mione e Gina, um dos clássicos dos fics slash. Mas, tal experiência entre Hermione e Gina é possível? Vejamos este trecho:

"_Ouviram-se passos no corredor, e Hermione e Gina entraram na cozinha, as duas pálidas e cheias de preguiça. - Por que temos que levantar tão cedo? - perguntou Gina, esfregando os olhos e se sentando a mesa_".

Por que estavam pálidas? Pode ser a cara de sono ou o jeito que ficaram assustadas com o flaga da Sra. Weasley.

Muitas supressas na cena do Draco, hein? Não queríamos fazer ele do jeito apenas de meigo badboy encontrado nos outros fics. Aqui um verdadeiro Sonserino.

A próxima temporada dependerá, como qualquer seriado americano, do sucesso da primeira. Por isso, não esqueçam de darem suas opiniões lá nos rewiens. E já prometamos duas coisas, a próxima temporada acontecerá apenas durante o quinto livro (assim a terceira com o sexto livro, mas só lá para final do ano quando já tivemos relido ele umas dez vezes), e que novos romances apareceram, algumas sendo poucas improváveis.


End file.
